Our Story Is Over
by Wholocked Merlin
Summary: Sequel to Doctor Who and AOS crossover 'Our Hopes and Dreams.' Rey is suffering after the events of force awakens, she is somehow able to listen to her brother, Leo Fitz, who is in another galaxy. The Hybrid siblings have no idea who they are, but that changes when the two have to fight together once more. They are joined by Daisy and Poe who will help them fight Missy...
1. I Can Hear Voices

**I can hear voices**

 **It's good to be back! The Hybrid child has never left my mind, (I know this fic is like two months late, but hey, better late than never - honestly I got distracted by TEEN WOLF, which is my new favourite TV Show.)**

 **You seriously cannot read this without reading the first story 'Our Hopes and Dreams,' which is an Agent of Shield/ Doctor Who crossover – this story will make no sense at all.**

 **ENJOY!**

Rey had the same routine every day and she had it well rehearsed. She woke up early before the morning patrol came around; she dodged C3-PO because he would try and start a conversation with her about her visitation with Luke Skywalker. The two had never spoke, he had just followed her to the millennium falcon and since then, the Jedi had spoken to his sister and his sister alone. Rey wasn't even sure if he was on Takodana anymore as she never saw the man. After she avoided C3-PO, she would make her way to the infirmary to see comatosed Finn and she would spend one hour with him before meeting Poe for breakfast.

But that day was different; she woke up with sweat over her brow and questions going through her head. She crept down the corridor to Poe's room; she knocked, but no one answered. She tapped the sleeping C3-PO, "Good Morning Lady Rey, can I be of assistance?" The robot asked, Rey hushed his loud voice because the patrol would order her back to bed, there was a curfew set in place with Kylo Ren still at large.

"Whisper C3-PO, I can't be caught; do you know where Poe is? He's not in his room." She sighed, "I need to talk to him."

"Yes, Miss, he went to fly around for a bit to clear his head; he told me to only tell you this information." C3-PO said in his usual tone.

"Thanks." She ran past him and hid from the soldiers, she then went to push to main door open, but she was stopped by a very familiar voice.

"Can't sleep?" Leia questioned, Rey turned around and leaned on the wall, "Rey, there is a curfew for a reason."

"I know, it's just the force; it wakes me up sometimes," Rey sighed, "I hear a man's voice, he's sad and scared nearly every day; he sounds broken, but brave at the same time. He sounds familiar and I can't place him," her eyes filled with tears as she looked back up at Leia; she wiped the tears out of her eyes and chuckled sadly, "I don't know why I'm crying."

"Because you found that one person who means the universe to you, even if you haven't met them yet. I had that connection...with Han; I could hear him thinking and speaking, that's why I felt his death. You have that connection with someone and it is so strong, you are calling out to him." Leia explained, "Try speaking to him."

"How?" Rey asked.

"Close your eyes and think about what you want to ask him," Leia smiled, "Trust me, it's one of the best feelings."

* * *

Rey walked into her room and slid down the door; she clasped her hands over her ears, she thought to herself, "Are you there?" She asked out loud, she clasped her eyes shut, "I'm Rey, by the way...who are you? Can you even hear me? Do you even exist?" She then opened her eyes and sighed, she knew this was pointless and it was probably just a voice in her head.

But on the other side of the universe, Leopold Fitz (Oswald-Smith) woke up screaming.


	2. I'm Losing My Mind

**I'm losing my mind**

Jemma Simmons was woken by the sound of her boyfriend's screaming, it wasn't the first time it had happened, the poor scientist was prone to bad dreams, but it always scared her to death. She gently pulled him into her chest and rocked him as he cried; she muttered smoothing words to him as he curled his head into the crease of her shoulder. He shook in her intimate grasp before he jumped up out of the bed and walked into the toilet, "Was it about Lincoln again?"

"No." Fitz called back as he splashed his face with ice cold water. "It was about a girl."

"What girl?" Jemma asked.

"No idea, she looked familiar, but I couldn't place her. She said her name and that just scared me, I don't know why, it just sounds so normal. But normal scares me," Leo sighed, he walked into the doorway and leant on the door frame, "I'm sorry I woke you."

"It's okay, bad dreams shouldn't be judged." Jemma told him, "Nothing to be ashamed of, what was her name? The girl in your dreams."

"Rey, I think. I've heard the name spoken before; don't think I've ever met anyone called _'Rey.'_ " Leo climbed back into bed, he curled back up, but Jemma stayed up straight because she knew who Rey was and she didn't know how the hell Leo had any knowledge of her, especially since his memory wipe took place before Lola's new name was revealed as _'Rey.'_ This meant this was something different; this was something Time Lord and Jemma had to deal with the weight of lying to Fitz again.

"Yeah, I've never met anyone called Rey either." Simmons lied.

* * *

Jemma woke up bright and early, she left the sleeping Fitz and walked down the corridor to Daisy's bunk; the door was slightly ajar, the pictures had been taken off the wall and the inhuman was packing her stuff away, "Leaving so soon?" Jemma questioned, Daisy jumped at the sound of her voice and she turned around to face her friend, she was clutching a picture in her hand; it was of Fitz, Simmons and herself smiling, it was taken before everything went dark. "I thought you were leaving tomorrow."

"I thought it'd be better if I left without any goodbyes, it stops Coulson from placing a tracker on me." Daisy sighed, "Jemma, what are you doing here? It's six in the morning."

"Fitz woke up last night screaming, he has night terrors a lot, but this was different; it was something _Time Lord_." Jemma stated, Daisy swallowed a lump in her throat and turned away to carry on packing her stuff, "We can't ignore every problem that has to do with the Doctor and Clara, it's not right; they were family, just because he's forgotten them doesn't mean we have the right to as well." She snapped.

Daisy threw her jumper into the box and twisted on her foot, "What am I suppose to do? Clara was the closest person to me that was in any way a Mother figure, I don't give a damn about the age difference; I mean she's over nine hundred years old now!" She exclaimed, "Even if she is technically a dead body in the ground, _I hate time travel!_ It's hard to talk about, when she erased Fitz's memories she took them away from us, she also took the part of Fitz away that he needed. We can't talk about them! Not in front of him. Do you remember when he was telling May about space-time? He explained it like his Dad would and you could see that part of him didn't understand how he knew it so well!" She wailed, "It's not Fitz anymore, not without them!"

"I miss them too!" Simmons cried, "I miss them day and night, but what do we do about Fitz?"

"Clara gave me her number for emergencies only, what was the dream about?" Daisy questioned.

"Rey, it was about his sister. He didn't say Lola though, he called her _Rey_." Jemma explained.

"I'll give her a try, she said she was going to try and escape the Time Lords, but she might be gone." Daisy sighed, tears forming in her eyes, "but I'll give her a try." She watched as Jemma trailed away. She pulled her phone out and found Clara's number; she waited for a while, but Clara never answered. "I need Lincoln back," she muttered to herself, looking at a picture.


	3. This Is Not A Drill

**This is not a drill**

Poe Dameron was ordered by Leia to locate and comfort Rey, the girl hadn't stepped foot out her room since the morning and it was almost dusk; the door was locked and she wouldn't let anyone go in. He knocked a few times gently on her door, he received no answer, "Listen...Rey, I don't know what's wrong, but when I go to see Finn in that coma, I always promise him that I'll protect you." He placed his hand on the door, "Come out, please Rey; this corridor needs to be graced with your presence." He heard the lock click open, he stepped back and a teary Rey opened the door.

"Sorry, I'm just having a rough day." Rey sighed, "I'm okay Poe, I just need sleep."

"Do you want to go and see Finn first?" Poe questioned holding his hand out, the girl nodded; she linked arms with him and they trailed down the corridor avoiding every armed guard and every talkative robot. "The Nurses think he's reacting well to the new medicine, he'll be up and about any time soon."

"They said that last time," Rey sighed as tears trailed down her tanned cheeks, "But then he took a turn for the worse."

"But he recovered, that's what you should be grateful for." Poe's voice was full of energy and positivity.

An alarm that echoed throughout the whole base stopped the two on their tracks, they turned to face one another, "I'll get my lightsaber, you protect the hospital wing." Rey ordered, they had been trained for these drills; Rey would try her best to get her lightsaber from her room and Poe's main job was to protect the hospital wing from harm, Leia had ordered no flying, unless it was a absolute necessity, because if the attack was real, the damage would be more devastating with people in the air. They normally had a drill every week, but this felt different to Rey, _this felt real._

She hit the button on her room and walked in, she went straight for her cabinet where her lightsaber was kept, but it wasn't there; she told Leia that she should have carried it around, but for Leia said that was too intimidating for the other soldiers. "You need to be quicker," an old and rough voice said behind her, she turned to see Luke Skywalker shadowing her entrance; he threw her the lightsaber, she caught it with ease.

"Is this a drill?" She asked.

"No." The old man replied, "This is the real thing, but you aren't fighting Rey." He stepped closer to her, "You hear him too? _Leopold_."

"How do you hear him? He's connected to me, isn't he?" Rey questioned.

"Yes, to you and to you alone, but the force is loud, I sometimes hear mumbles of him." Luke said with his head held high, "He's close."

"Close?" Rey was confused, Luke had never once spoken to her and now he was having a long conversation in the middle of a raid.

"He's coming," Luke started, "His Mother contacted me... _your Mother_."

"Mother?" She said with teary eyes, "I have a brother?" He nodded slowly, "Why would she contact you and not me?"

"Because she can never show her face around here, your Dad and your Mum are known as Gods around here. The Doctor..."

"My Dad's _the Doctor_?" Rey was bemused, "I thought he was a legend and -"

"You thought I was too." Luke interrupted her, "Go to the top of the mountain and go alone."

"He's there? My brother, is he there?" Rey cross-questioned.

"He will be, now go!" He handed her a rucksack, Rey started to steadily walk out the room; she turned back.

"You set the alarm off, didn't you?"

"Run!" Luke ordered, with that the youngest offspring of the Doctor and Clara Oswald charged off with a rucksack slung over her back and her lightsaber tucked safely in her belt.


	4. Old Memories

**Old Memories**

Leopold Fitz was working hard in the lab when a sad looking Daisy Johnson interrupted his thought bubble, the two were alone in a science lab, no Jemma, no _nothing_ and that was the way Daisy liked it, she couldn't breakdown with everyone watching. Fitz was already up out of his chair when her bottom lip trembled, she broke down as he pulled her into a tight embrace and she nestled her face in his chest, "I need to tell you something, something big." She muttered.

"I know you're leaving." Fitz said quietly, "I also know there is nothing I can say to change that." Daisy pushed back on him, but held tightly onto his wrists; he looked in her dark brown eyes and he knew what she was about to share was a secret that she was bound to keep inside. "What is it?" Daisy's eyes trailed up to see Jemma heading their way.

"Come with me," Daisy dragged him around a few corners and pushed him into a small closet; "This isn't too claustrophobic for you, is it?" She said backing into a corner.

"It's fine," Fitz said leaning into the door, "What's wrong, Daisy?"

Daisy reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone, her hands shook as she tried to unlock it; she felt Fitz's cold hands hold her wrists, she instantly stopped shaking. "You don't have to show me," Fitz sighed, his friend shook her head as tears filled her eyes, "What is bothering you so much?" He asked, she brushed him off and unlocked her phone, she then held it up to show him a picture.

The picture was of a woman, her hands were pressed on a table and her back was facing the camera; the side of her face was the only thing visible, she had a small smile and closed eyes. Her full face was seen through the window reflexion that was in front of the woman, she was beautiful and Fitz felt uneasy looking at her, "That's your birth Mother, on her wedding day."

"How—how do you have that?" Fitz asked.

"Because we knew them, all of us, including you. Your Mum and your Dad, they were close to us, along with your baby sister; then your Mum died and everything went pear-shaped. The memory of them was taken from you, to protect you and I was told to never tell you, but _rules are overrated_. You need them, and right now I need them too." Tears filled her brown eyes and she brushed them off with her jumper sleeve, she watched as her best friend's face dropped and he stared at the picture for a while. "I have more." She swiped it left, her movement finally made Fitz blink as he had stared wide-eyed at the picture for almost a minute.

"So that's my Mum," he pointed, in the picture his Mum was beaming away as she held onto a man who was laughing behind her.

"And that's your Dad." Daisy nodded, "The Doctor and Clara Oswald, the best couple in the universe, followed by you and Simmons." She smiled, "You loved them, both of them and Lola."

"My _sister_ ," Fitz smiled sadly, "Why are you telling me this now?"

"Because they can help, they can help bring Lincoln back." She stopped, "Or I can at least ask one of them?"

"Where are they? All of them?" Leo asked.

"Clara's somewhere travelling in space alone, so is the Doctor and Lola, became Rey and lives in a galaxy far away." She said bemused.

"Rey?" Leo questioned, "I was hearing her, I can hear my sister speaking?"

"It's your Time Lord bond," Daisy smiled, "That's what you are, a Time Lord."

"How do we contact them, then?" Leo asked.

"You're taking this lightly..." Daisy trailed off, "Why?"

"Daisy I've seen so much over the last few years, nothing shocks me anymore. Unless I suddenly grow a second head, nothing will surprise me ever again." Leo sounded sadden by that fact, he actually wished his life was a little more bland.

"I'll phone her," Daisy reached into her pocket for her phone, but before she had even found the contact, she heard the familiar sound of the TARDIS engine, "Come with me," she took hold of Leo's hand and they ran towards the sound that of the machine.

"What the hell is going on?" Leo asked as she pushed two doors, in an inside a warehouse, squashed inside the walls was an American Diner, it was little battered and bruised, but Daisy wouldn't have expected anything else to be Clara Oswald's TARDIS. She looked to Fitz, whose hand was still firmly held around hers, he looked at her with a creased forehead, but a slight bewildered smile.


	5. One Million

Daisy Johnson let go of Leo's finger and gingerly walked forward to reach the doors, she pulled them both open and poked her head in, "Clara?" Her voice echoed around the diner, she stepped in and looked back at Fitz who was frozen solid to the spot, the inhuman snapped her head back around as a door creaked open. Daisy's heart stopped and she closed her eyes to stop herself from crying, two hands gently were placed on her shoulders, she then felt arms go around her and Daisy moved her arms up.

"Hello Daisy," Clara's calm voice muttered, Daisy's eyes snapped open and cried into her shoulder, "It's good to see you."

"Clara?" Daisy pushed back, "I've missed you so much."

"I'm sorry about Lincoln," she blinked tears down her face, "But honey...you know I..."

"I know, it was stupid, I know you can't bring him back." Daisy wiped the tears out of her eyes; she stepped to the side to make eye contact with Fitz, who was still stood outside the diner, "Come in Fitz," she said gesturing her hands, he gingerly walked through the door.

"Hiya Leo," Clara stepped forward, but her son stepped back.

"That's close enough, I have no idea who you are," he said holding his hands up.

"I know," she looked down, "I've spent to last one million years regretting giving you up."

"One million?" Daisy cross-examined, "Why are you still alone? What did you never come back?"

"Guilt Daisy, I'm only back for one reason," Clara sighed, pointing up at her son, "The universe needs you Fitz, at the moment; the universe has had enough of me." She held out her hands to reveal two leatherback arm bands that had been stored in her pockets, "These are teleport devices, I need you two to do something for me, something serious."

"How I am expected to do anything, when I have no idea who the hell you are?" Fitz questioned.

"Jesus you sound so much like your Uncle," Clara sighed.

"Who?" Daisy asked

"Doesn't matter," she snapped, "Leo, come here, please," she held her hands out, Fitz looked over to Daisy.

"It's okay," Daisy told him, Fitz stepped forward and took hold of his Mother's hands.

"I can restore your memories, for seven days, that's how long you have, okay?" Clara asked.

"Seven days, to do what?" Fitz asked.

"Save the universe," she took out and small device, she stuck it into his arm and he fell down, closing his eyes tightly, Daisy stepped forward, but froze when he snapped his eyes back open, "See short and painless." She knelt down by his side, cupping his cheeks, "Hey baby boy."

"Mum?" Fitz engulfed her into a hug, she tucked her face into his shoulder and they held each other close.

"Okay, you've both got a war to fight," she jumped up, "Place the bands on," she ordered, both of them did as they were told. "I can't fight, I have to go and find your Father, which is hard considering he's everywhere these days and I haven't seen him for over a million years. Missy is back and this time, she's going after Rey and you need to stop her, but it's going to be tough, she's working with a man known as Kylo Ren, trust me he's bad news."

"Okay, should we tell the team?" Daisy asked.

"No, just you two, those are programmed to teleport once to Rey and once back here, it's a time machine, when you get back, it will be like no time passed at all." Clara moved towards her son, "You have seven days to save your sister and the universe," she leant forward and kissed his forehead, "I know you can do it." Fitz took her hand, "Here," she handed him the same device, she had used on him, "It will remind your sister of where she comes from," she began to walk away, their fingers stayed linked together until the very end, when they broke apart, she pulled the door the back cupboard open.

"Wait, Mum?" Fitz asked stepping forward, she turned back, "Will I ever see you again?"

"Time will tell, goodbye you two." She walked through the door and before they knew it, the diner was gone.

Daisy had the teleport wrapped firmly around her arm, "Ready Fitz?"

"As I'll ever be," he took hold of her hand, "You remember what I said about having two heads?"

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Better than this," his teary eyes met hers, "If anything happens..."

"Nothing will happen." Daisy told him, "We're going to save the day, like we always do."

"Daisy, you don't know how important it is for me to hear your voice everyday; you are something in my life that makes it ten times better. Without you, Jemma, Mack, everyone I care about – my life would mean nothing. If you die, I die with you and if you leave, I'm going to be so mad." He cried.

"I understand," Daisy placed her hand on his teleport and he placed his hand on hers, "Now."

* * *

 **The Uncle thing will make sense towards the end of the story (I love mixing universes together!)**

I will be uploading a chapter a day, it's not as long as the first one, but you'll still get quite a lot...see you.


	6. Greetings

**Greetings**

When Rey was scared of something, she'd sing out loud to herself; she had no idea where the song had come from, or why she sang it, all she knew was it made her feel safe. _"I'm a shooting star leaping through the sky. Like a tiger defying the laws of gravity,"_ she sang, a sudden noise from behind, stopped the melody on her lips. She turned around, she had only been climbing the mountain for an hour, she was no where near the top. She quickly took out her lightsaber, it was actually Luke's, but he allowed her to keep it, she activated it and the blue line shone her way through the forest.

She gingerly walked through until she came across a girl; she was around her age, she had short curly brown hair, she was shorter than Rey, but she as beautiful. She was dressed in strange clothes and was laid on the ground, unconscious. Rey placed her lightsaber back and knelt by her side, she was about to talk, when the woman sat up straight, breathing heavily, "Are you okay?"

"Fitz!" The woman called, she pressed her hands down on the ground and pushed herself up, she wobbled, but Rey caught her using the force, Daisy was soon back on her feet. She turned around, "How did you do that?"

"I'm a Jedi," Rey told her, like it was obvious.

"A what?" Daisy questioned.

"It's hard to explain, who are you?" Rey questioned.

"My name's Daisy," she stopped, "And yours."

"Rey." The Jedi was sure she saw the stars glisten in the girl's eyes, Daisy stepped forward taking the girl into an embrace, "Okay..." she pushed back, "We don't know each other."

"I know you're brother and I used to know you very well," Daisy stopped herself from crying, by brushing her tears away; "You're so grown up."

"My brother...is he here with you? I was told to meet him at the top of the mountain." Rey explained.

"He was, but we got separated by these damn teleports!" Daisy explained holding her arm out, the inhuman froze and looked down at her hands; something felt odd, something was wrong and she couldn't place it. She clenched her fists and then moved her hands out, she flattened her palm and nothing happened, "Come on," she muttered to herself, she concentrated for a while longer, but nothing else happened.

"What's wrong?" Rey questioned.

"My powers are gone," Daisy said taking her hands together and clenching them by her side, "I don't have powers here."

"What powers?" Rey asked, "Like a Jedi?"

Daisy turned, "Lola-I mean, Rey. I have no idea what a Jedi is, on my planet, there are superhumans, known as inhumans and I'm one of them. I control vibrations, I'm powerless here!"

"I can help-"Rey stopped when she felt a dread sensation run through her veins, "I think...no, I know...he's in danger."

"Who, Fitz? How do you know?" Daisy asked stepping forwards.

"Because we're connected," Rey quickly ran off, Daisy chased after her.

"Of course you are, you're the children of the hybrid..." She mumbled inaudibly.

 **I've already written all of this, but I'm uploading it daily because I like to check the grammar – I just wrote the ending and it is heartbreaking, I'm so mean!**


	7. The Power Of a Hybrid Child

**The Power Of A Hybrid Child**

 **Sorry, this is late, I lost the entire document and had to write it from memory, not having the best week ever, please enjoy. (It's lucky I had a hard copy.)**

Leopold had forgotten how rough time travel was, his head was buzzing and his entire body felt heavy. The boy opened his eyes, but the light of the planet's sun blinked him, he closed them and leaned his hands on the floor, he pushed himself up with his hands, but he kept his eyes closed. Something felt off, something felt wrong; he opened his eyes and tried his best to adjust to the light. He looked down at his hands; he closed them together and then turned his attention to his surroundings, "Daisy!" He yelled, he flipped up onto his feet, "Daisy!" He shouted with more desperation.

"Leopold Oswald Smith," a new voice spoke, it was jolly, but it also sent a chill up the boy's back, he turned on the spot, "Nice to see you poppet."

"Missy?" Fitz questioned, "Where's Daisy?"

"How should I know? You just appeared here, it's only fate we ended up here together." She laughed.

"There is no such thing as fate," Fitz spat.

"There's no such thing as aliens," she replied mockingly.

"Leave me alone now!" He ordered, Missy stepped back and the boy watched as the colour faded from her cheeks.

"I must leave you alone now," she said, but her voice seemed to be saddened by the fact.

"Why?" Fitz asked.

"Of course, different atmosphere, equals hybrid child Jedi, of course you are." Missy mocked.

"What are you talking about? Tell me!" He barked.

"Jedis are basically this universe's inhumans, but all of them have the same powers – telepathy, the power to control someone and torture. Use if for good or for evil, you have it!" Missy replied.

"If I'm a Jedi here, or whatever, what about Daisy?" Fitz asked, he was concerned about the welfare of his best friend.

"If she's on this planet, she'll be defenseless because she needs the right conditions for her powers, here she is only human." Missy explained.

"What's your plan?" Leo asked, he watched as the woman took hold of her stomach and laughed out loud, "Stop it!"

"You may have the power of a Jedi, but I've been learning to control it for much longer than you." Missy told him, she clasped down on her teleport bracelet, "Goodbye Leo." With that, she was gone.

Fitz cursed under his breath; he then slowly walked down the side of the mountain. He thought about what Missy had said, his concern for Daisy rose, if she was alone, she could get seriously hurt without her powers. He also knew she was a brilliant agent before she got powers, but it didn't stop his level of concern. "Oh, where are you Daisy?"


	8. Just Like Her Brother

**Just like her brother**

Daisy remembered the time before Fitz's accident, when he used to be over talkative, jumpy and a little shy when it came to holding an adult conversion. Rey was at that age, it was like Daisy was stuck with a younger, _female_ version of him, she was asking endless questioned and not allowing Daisy to answer before asking another one. She was obviously nervous and Daisy didn't blame her, but the woman was more worried about the welfare of her best friend, "Lola—I mean Rey, sorry...Leo and I will answer all your questions, your brother has this thing that will give you your memories back."

"Why did you call me Lola? Was that my Mum's name, do I look like my Mum?" Rey cross-questioned, Daisy took hold of her wrists and the girl stopped talking.

"Lola was your name, but your Mum changed it to Rey," Daisy answered, "Your Mum's name was Clara and she was as gorgeous as you."

"Was is past tense..." Rey said with teary eyes, "Is she dead?"

"It's confusing, she did die when you were about three, but she's still out there, it's bemusing and I still don't get it, when we find Fitz, we'll find the answers you want." She let go and Rey looked down at the ground, "Rey...we gotta go."

Rey snapped behind, "I can hear him speaking."

"What is he saying?" Daisy questioned.

"He's questioning you; about where you are...he's really worried." Rey explained, "You must mean the world to him."

"He means the world to me," Daisy stepped next to him, "You mean the world to him too, he loves everyone and being loved by him is the best feeling."

"Does he have someone?" Rey asked.

"Jemma, my best friend, they're a beautiful couple," she wiped her tears away.

"What about you?" Rey looked at Daisy and saw a woman who was a similar age to her, but she had no idea how Daisy viewed her, Daisy viewed her as a hybrid child, the child of two people who tore the universe apart – she saw a child. She saw the little girl she saw the day Clara died in front of her, the innocent three-year-old who was obsessed with the colour red and loved everything around her – not a girl forced into a war.

"He's name was Lincoln, but I lost him." Daisy smiled sadly.

"Sorry," Rey closed her eyes to stop herself from crying.

"I keep forgetting you're not a three-year-old anymore," Daisy rubbed her face with her hands, "Do you have anyone?"

"I think, but he's in a coma right now." Rey leant her head on Daisy's shoulder, Daisy's heart warmed up and she felt like a very proud big sister, Daisy took hold Rey's hand.

"Come on, let's find your brother."


	9. Sister Vs Brother

**Sister Vs. Brother**

Rey had finally quietened down, Daisy was sure she was thinking of new questions to ask. They came to an opening, Daisy froze and looked side to side, two paths were in front of them. Rey studied Daisy for a while; she moved her hand by her mouth and chewed her nail, "I'm new to the force, he could be either way...I'm sorry." Rey froze, looking down at her hands.

"It's okay," Daisy told her, she pulled out her gun from her back pocket, "I don't go anywhere without my ICER, don't worry it's non-lethal."

"This is lethal," Rey said taking out her lightsaber and activating it, it glowed blue and Daisy's eyes widened, "Split up?"

"If you don't find him, we meet back here."

* * *

Rey had been walking for about five minutes when she realised she preferred company after so many years spent alone, she had gotten so use having someone by her side. She kept going, she was about to have the answers giving to all the questions and that feeling was overwhelming, she didn't know if she was angry, happy or sad.

Suddenly, Rey felt her hairs stand up on the back of her neck, she jogged forward and her body froze, "Poe?" She questioned, her friend was unconscious on the ground, she was about to check him, when a person stumbled forward, nearly half landing on Poe.

In a matter of seconds, Rey used the force to lift the fallen man on to the wall; he struggled for his neck trying to fall back down, "Who are you? What did you do?"

"I—don't-I don't what happened," he choked.

"Then why is he like that!" Rey yelled and it echoed out, Daisy flipped around and started charging back towards her friend's little sister; Rey held the man there as he tried his best to escape, but he started losing the ability.

Daisy bolted through the bushes, "Rey stop it! That's Fitz, that's your brother!" As the words escaped her mouth, Rey let go and Fitz toppled to the ground fighting for air, he looked at the two girls who were his only family around, both who had strangled him in fear and desperation, but not once part of him hated either one of them.

"Rey?" Fitz said coughing, he pushed himself up.

"Leo?" Rey looked at the ground, "I'm so-I didn't know," she looked to Daisy then back to her brother, she then dashed forward crashing into his chests, she wailed into his shoulder as he brought her close, he kissed her dark brown locks and rubbed her back lovingly.

"I've missed you," he muttered, she laughed sadly as they rocked from side to side, "Do you want your memories back?" He asked.

"Yes, please..." Rey whispered.

"It's not permanent; we have seven days to save the universe."

"Trust me; I've done it in two," Rey answered.

"I bet you have," Fitz took the needle out that his Mother had given him, he then gently stuck it into Rey's arm, her eyes flew open as he pulled it out, he dropped it to the ground and his grasp tightened on her as her emotions took over.

* * *

 **I'm a so sorry about the delay guys, I have literally lost everything on my laptop! So this will be shorter** **than originally planned, but I hope you still enjoy it.**


	10. The Action Of Holding Hands

**The Action Of Holding Hands**

Rey wasn't usually the clingy type, she had brought herself up to be independent and strict when it came to her emotions. That all changed when she met BB-8, who then led her to Finn, who was weary of and didn't allow to hold her hand until she trusted him. Without Finn and BB-8 she would have never left that deserted planet behind, she would have lived her life as a scavenger and she wouldn't have found the best people in her life; liker her Father before her, her friends will always be the best of her and she wouldn't change it for the world. If anything of that had not happened, if BB-8 had been trapped at the exact time she met him, then she wouldn't have found her brother and his best friend, two people that had known and loved Rey since she was born.

So yeah, Rey wasn't usually the clingy type, but that didn't mean that when she was finally reunited with her big brother, that didn't mean that she let go of his hand, it actual fact, she never wanted to ever let go. As they walked back towards the base, Rey's hand was tightly wrapped in Leopold's hand, their fingers interlocked and stuck together as one. Daisy was close behind with Poe, she had caught him up on what was going on, she couldn't help, but watch as they siblings held each other close, it warmed her heart, but at the same time it broke her soul - she knew this wouldn't last forever.

"So on your planet, you have powers?" Poe questioned Daisy, "Like a Jedi."

"Considering I've only just found out what a Jedi is, I don't know if my powers are similar, but yeah on my planet I control vibrations." Daisy answered, "They call us Inhumans."

"That's a bit rude," Poe started, "Inhuman makes you sound like you're not human anymore, it kind of rips your identity away, right?"

"I've never really liked it either, it's more of a tag and I wish it didn't exist, I kind of prefer _human-with-advanced-abilities_." She laughed brittlely, "But like on any planet, the government is corrupt."

"Inhumans was a much better name than they were first considering though," Fitz said turning his head, his sister studied him with a small smile on her face, "I had to stop them from using the name mutant."

"Hm, makes us sound like monsters," Daisy added, "If they want to tag me they can, but I'm still human."

"And you're still Daisy," Fitz's reassured her, he smiled at her and she smiled back, darting her eyes to the ground.

"I have a vague memory of your name being Skye," Rey shouted back.

"It used to be, but I felt like I had to change it to my birth name, to the name that suits my powers." Daisy answered, "I prefer Daisy anyway, it kinds of like you with Lola, I mean you look more like a Rey."

"Yeah it suits her and Daisy suits you,," Poe told her.

"Thanks." Daisy smiled.

"I haven't seen her smile in so long," Fitz muttered to Rey, when they were a few steps in front of Daisy and Poe, "Her boyfriend Lincoln, my friend, he died for us and it's taken a toll on her."

"Oh," Rey turned to look at Daisy, who was laughing at something Poe had said, she turned back, "She looks happy, but I guess any broken soul can seem like they world is at their feet."

"You say that like you know that feeling," Fitz stated, "Tell me Rey, is there someone you love like that?"

"Yeah, kind of, I don't know - we haven't know each other that long, but he saved my life and he made me feel something I hadn't felt in years," Rey froze, realising who she was speaking too.

"Felt what?" He questioned.

"...I felt _wanted_ ," Rey answered, her brother closed his eyes to stop emotion overwhelming him, "I was kidnapped by Kylo Ren, who the boy in question - Finn, he used to work for, see Finn was raised as a stormtrooper, a soldier with no name or feeling, but he had feeling and he fought his way out, he saved Poe's life and ran away, he became a hero - something history wouldn't take him as. Finn was running away from Kylo Ren when he met me, he did leave, but when I was taken, he did everything in his power to save me and he did." She explained, "So did Han Solo, kind of a legend around here, also Kylo Ren's Father, but you know….he died."

"I'm sorry Rey, that last thing I ever wanted as for you to not feel wanted," Fitz told her, "So this Finn, where is he now?"

"In a coma, he has been for a while now and they're not sure if he'll wake up." Rey wiped her eyes.

"You should speak to Jemma," Fitz sighed.

"Jemma? Oh, they one you love, I remember when I was little, Mum would always tell me how much she loved you two as a pair, Dad on the other hand, still thought you were too young for girls'." Rey told him, they both laughed at their Dad's _Mum-like_ qualities, "You still love her?"

"Yes, we're together now," Fitz began, "A few years back, I was in a coma and I was half-dead basically, the human part of me died that day and the Time Lord part of me fought to keep it alive, so when I came through it, my brain was severely affected and I lost who I was. As I healed, after fainting spells and forgetting simple words, I came out on top. I am more confident now with everything, then I was before that accident, I only reason I truly healed was because of my parentage."

"And Jemma loved you all that time?" Rey asked.

"She loved me, yeah, but the coma took a toll of her and when I woke up without the ability to talk - then after I started working again, she saw the change and well…she left, but she came back and now, I love her." Fitz smiled, "I don't love many people, as I lose them all the time. I love Jemma, Daisy, Mum, Dad, you, Mack, Tripp, Lincoln, Bobby, Hunter, Coulson, May - all the people that mean something to me, but the truth is, I will lose everything single of them. Be it death, memory loss or differences, I lose everyone I love - I loved Ward once upon a time and he turned out to be evil."

"I know all of them, apart from Tripp and Ward…" Rey sighed, "Who were they?"

"Tripp was our friend, one of our best friends, he died trying to save Daisy," he explained, "And Ward was our friend, until we found out he was a sleeper and had been a villain the entire time."

"You should talk to Leia, she's Kylo Ren's Mother. He was born ' _Ben,'_ and from what I've heard, he was a well behaved boy, but the darkness claimed him and now he's on the dark side of the force," Rey explained.

"Our lives are messed up," Fitz joked, he wiped the his eyes before tears had time to escape.

The sudden sound of rushed talking and gunshots, stopped all four of them in their tracks. Poe pulled out both his guns, handing on over to Fitz, "This is lethal…" Poe told him, "But trust me with the people we fight, you need lethal."

"All i have is an ICER, which isn't lethal!" Daisy exclaimed.

"Here," Fitz handed her the lethal gun and took her ICER, "I might have powers here, so you know I'm probably more well protected - Poe don't let her out of your sight."

"Got it," Poe nodded, "Come on Daisy," the girl stepped forwards kissing Fitz on the cheek.

"Stay safe, okay?" Daisy looked into her friend's eyes, they both nodded in unison; Poe grabbed Daisy's hand and they both ran off down a narrow pathway.

"Fitz?" Rey pulled on his hand, they both ran the opposite direction, they kept a firm grip on each other's hands, they knelt down behind a tree and some shrubbery, "That's Kylo Ren," she said pointing at the him, he was dressed completely in black, from head to toe.

Fitz pointed to the figure stood next to Kylo, "That's Missy." He told her, they looked at each other; they were about to go and fight, by any means necessary, but someone's large hands grabbed Rey from behind tearing her away from Leopold, he reached forward making sure his hand didn't slip from his grasp, but the man pulled until their fingers tore apart, "Rey!"

Fitz took a step forward and suddenly felt like he was choking again, he looked up to see Kylo Ren holding him in position, "Get off him, leave him alone!" Rey shouted, her hands were tied and she was now being held by Missy, she smiled evilly at Fitz, who shot her a sharp look, "Don't kill someone else I love!"

"It's okay," Leo muttered, "It's all gonna be fine."

And with that, he passed out.


	11. Like Mother, Like Daughter

**Like Mother, Like Daughter**

Leopold Fitz (Oswald - Smith) felt like someone held him underwater for hours and that feeling wasn't something he took lightly, his eyes were clasped shut and all sounds were messed up in one big buzzing sound. His breathing was slightly laboured, he had just been strangled by a evil Jedi and he knew he just needed time, but Leopold was a fan of being short of breath or being starved of it, it brought up harsh and horrible memories, that he tried so hard to hide away.

A soft sounding voice brought him back to the present, it was gentle and loving; it also sounded broken. He tried to focus on the noise, he realised it was his sister and she was singing, after he heard her voice, he noticed that her fingers were slowly stroking his locks and that his head was laid on her curled up knees. He slowly opened his eyes, his rough voice spoke, "Rey…" His sister looked down at him, her eyes full of tears and her cheek had a large dash over it, he lifted his hand up, cupping her wound, she took hold of his wrist, "Rey?" She placed her finger on her lips as she carried on singing gently.

"Who did this to you?" He questioned, she carried on singing, Fitz knew that talking wasn't something he should be doing, so he closed eyes and listened to his sister's sweet melody; he knew the song, their Mother had sung him to him everytime he went to bed, he might have only had four years of his childhood with his parents, but they were some of the best years of his life.

"Is he awake yet?" A spine chilling voice questioned.

"No," Rey lied, "You did strangle him half to death."

"I know how not to kill someone," Kylo Ren spat, "Take him," he stepped back and two stormtroopers ripped Fitz from Rey's arms, she stumbled forwards, but was soon knocked back by Kylo.

"I beat you once," Rey shouted, "Now let him go!" She looked at her brother slung weakly in-between the two stormtrooper, he winked at her and then closed his eyes tightly, "Please."

"I've grown stronger since I got rid of a certain distraction," Kylo stepped back closing the ceil door, she ran up placing her hands on the bars.

"That certain distraction was your Father! I would kill to see my Dad right now, not actually kill him because of our differences!" Rey screamed, "If you going killing everyone who is slightly different or have different beliefs on how things should be, then the universe would be absolute chaos!"

"Look around, it already is; every planet it corrupt and everyone is wrong, peace is not an answer." Kylo Ren told her.

"It's always the answer," Rey smiled sadly, "And if you don't get that, then you're corrupt more than I thought."

"I live up to my Grandfather's expectations," he told her.

"And Anakin died regretting every little thing he ever did! Leia told me, he died for Luke; he wanted to see his son because he loved him, evil took him over because he lost his wife. Anakin wanted to see his boy, he needed to know what he looked like and he didn't want him to grow up to be like him, he died a hero." She explained, "Unlike you."

"Like Mother, like daughter," a voice came from the corner, Rey swallowed a lump in his throat as Missy walked around from the corner, "Kylo, take Leopold, get anything you can from him; I get her." Kylo Ren lead the Stormtroopers, who were carrying Fitz, away. "Hello Rey," she opened the door and the girl stepped back, "don't be scared poppet, I'm only introducing myself." Rey sat down on the bed strung up to the wall.

"What are you doing?" Rey questioned, "What do you want?"

"You," Missy answered, "And your brother, of course."

"Why?" Rey asked.

"Has Leopold told you the story of the Hybrid yet?" Missy asked.

"We haven't got there yet," Rey spat, "What are you talking about?"

"The Hybrid is an creature breed from two warrior races, a creature that reigned hell on Gallifrey and is feared throughout the universe," Missy explained, "I heard this prophecy when I was young, still just a wee boy, I was sure it was speaking of two separate beings, not just one….so guess what I did?" She sung, "I friended the Doctor, who were close when we were young and all the times he rebelled, I knew he was one half of this whole and I committed my life to find the other half. So I searched multiple earth and times until I found your Mother. They are the Hybrid, your parents and after all this, I wish I had thrown my plan in a wastebasket and then set it on fire, their love is sickening."

"You got them together?" Rey questioned bemused.

"I got them together, you and your brother are just by-products of that bond," Missy laughed, "But you are what I want, you and Leopold. When I found out that Clara was having Leo, I wanted to kill him because that wasn't part of the plan, but then I realised having the pair of you was even better."

"Why?" Rey quizzed.

"Some many questions love, why do you think?" She cross-questioned, "What is worse than the feared Hybrid? What is worse?"

"The children of the Hybrid," Rey sighed.

"Hybrid children," Missy held her hands out, "Two people who were created by a creature that is feared throughout time and space, two unbelievably powerful weapons."

"Weapons?" Rey jumped up, "That's what we are to you," she held her hand up and used all her power to drag Missy across the room, "If you want weapons," she held other hand up to trash the ceil door, "I'll give you a weapon, I am more powerful than you and I don't let it _control_ me."

"Show me how powerful you truly are," Missy laughed.

"Stay here and don't move until Kylo Ren himself comes for you," Rey ordered, she then walked out.

Missy was shocked when her mind obeyed the girl's orders, she sat down on the ground and looked around, stunned. A smile then crept onto her face, "That power's gonna come in handy."

Rey dashed down the corridor, trying her best to use the force to find her brother, but a loud heartbreaking scream told her where to go.


	12. Missing Hybrid Children

**(Side Note: Poe and Daisy aren't meant to have chemistry, but my writing is suggesting that, but I really hope disney is brave enough to make Poe either bi or gay, considering how much it is spoken about; some Star Wars fans are racist towards Finn, which is disgusting and horrible, I'm just hoping if Poe ends up being gay or bi, that certain fans won't react in a homophobic manner,** _ **especially with the new president**_ **.)**

* * *

 **This is Poe and Daisy's side**

Daisy had forgotten what is was like to fight like a human and she had also forgotten how much she had missed it, she was just a soldier fighting for the right cause. She held her gun up when a sudden sound came from behind her, she lowered it when she realised it was Poe, "They're leaving," Poe told her, "They're all going." Daisy sighed in relief, she looked around the open field in search for Leo and Rey, her eyes locked onto the familiar face of Missy, Daisy stepped forward as Missy found her eye lined and laughed.

"I win," Missy mouthed, Daisy's then locked onto Rey being dragged on to the ship and the unconscious form of Fitz being pulled by two Stormtroopers.

"NO!" Daisy charged forward towards the ships, all the rebels watched her, wondering who she was and what she doing, some Stormtroopers were still fighting, Daisy rolled onto her back and missed bolts from the gun, she was close to the ship, but it took of with her loved ones on board, "Fitz….Rey!" She felt comforting hands pulled her back, Poe held her and let her cry as she turned placing her face into his shoulder.

"We'll get them," he muttered, "I have a debt to pay and my friend is on that ship."

Poe guided the broken Daisy into the building, his jacket wrapped firmly around her; he kept his hand on her back as they walked in. The building was still a buzz with soldiers running and shouting, a yellow light flashing in the background, "Leia!" Poe shouted, the General looked up and slowly ran over, with her brother on her tail.

"Dameron, where is Rey? Who's this?" Leia questioned, her eyes darting to her brother, like she was somehow saying, ' _If Rey is hurt in anyway, it's all your fault.'_

"This is Daisy Johnson Ma'am, she's friends with Leopold, Rey's brother? I assuming you know this." Poe said a little rushed.

"We know," Luke answered, he placed his hand on Daisy's shoulder, "Come on Daisy, let's get you checked out," Daisy looked to Poe, who nodded; Daisy then followed Luke's walk.

"Who are you?" Daisy asked.

"Luke Skywalker," he answered, "You can just call me Luke, if you like."

"They took them, Missy and Kylo Ren took them," Daisy muttered.

"We'll get them back, but we can't do that unless you sleep." He guided her into the medical bay, which was a buzz of injured rebels, he found an empty bunk, which she sat on; her eyes darted over to the man sleeping next to her bed, "That's Finn."

"Finn? Like Rey's Finn?" Daisy asked, "Will he wake up?"

"I'm optimistic," Luke answered, "Tell me, how did Clara send you here?"

"You know Clara?" Daisy quizzed.

"We go way back…" He answered, "Daisy, it's important that I know how you got here."

"This," she took her bracelet off and passed it over.

"Thanks," he studied it, "If I can multiplate this to track Leopold's, it may take a while, but your Mum's never been good at coding, she once created the worst lightsaber."

"How far back do you go with Clara?" Daisy questioned, "You sound like you knew her well."

"Well everyone has to have a first love, right?" Luke questioned.

"Wait, what? That got uncomfortable real fast." Daisy sighed, "You and Clara dated?"

"Yeah, for a few years, when i was far younger than I am now," Luke began, "But we didn't work out, Han never liked us together anyway, he was protective over her, like a brother. I met her when the Doctor who still baby faced, when I found out the two were together, I was relieved she found someone so deeply bonded to her."

"Wow, Clara's life never stops amazing me," Daisy crossed her arms, "We need to get them back, Leo and Rey."

"I know, but you and Poe, need to sleep before any rescuing can take place."

Poe and Daisy woke early in the morning, were taken in and measured for clothing, "We need to go," Daisy said concerned as she waited for her clothing to be finished.

"Luke's still programming the teleport bracelets, it's okay Daisy, we'll get them back." Poe reassured her

Soon enough, they were both dressed and ready for action. Even though they were agitated, they waited patiently for Luke to finish the bracelet. When Luke finally walked in, he was holding two, "I cloned it," he strapped one on Daisy's wrist and the other on Poe's, "we will meet you there, try not to use the bracelets again - or they won't work again."

"Okay…" Poe turned to Daisy, "Ready?"

"Definitely." The two pressed down and they were soon gone.


	13. I'll Find My Way Back To You

**This chapter was inspired by 'Eric Arjes - Find My Way Back,' trust me it's an amazing song, lyrics will be used in this chapter.**

" _ **One step closer  
Closer to the light  
No matter where we're going  
I'll be by your side." **_

Rey dashed down the corridor following the sounds of her brother's wailing, her protective mode snapped and her anger took her over, she would even kill anyone in her way to save him. The closer the sound of his agony, the harder it was for her to run; she had forgotten in the haze of everything, that she was connected to him through the force, meaning the anger and pain she felt was his, but also her own. The scared sensation she had wouldn't be helping Fitz, so she closed her eyes and allowed his emotions to guide her to him.

She burst through two doors, then her anger truly kicked in; she used the force to knock half a dozen Stormtroopers down, she then focused hard enough with her hand stretched out to find her lightsaber; it crashed through the wall and landed in her open hand, Kylo Ren drew his and the two were in a battle. Fitz was lay down on a table, Rey looked at him and saw red, she hit Kylo's lightsaber with hers, soon blue and red light lit the whole place up.

" _ **And everything we used to know**_

 _ **Crashed into the great unknown**_

 _ **One step closer**_

 _ **We're gonna be alright."**_

Fitz tried to sit up, he used all his strength to get up into a sitting position; he then closed his eyes, trying to find the part of him that the force was turned to. He then heard a voice, a _familiar_ , but also distant voice, " _Leo, I know you can do it, listen to me, our family is the most powerful in the universe and we all have our strengths, now open those beautiful eyes and fight this,"_ he opened his eyes and in front by the doorway, was his Mother; she placed her finger on her lips and she disappeared, she had been a hologram. A new hologram stood in her place, Fitz froze and stopped breathing for a while.

" _Listen to your Mum,"_ the voice said, " _save your sister Leo."_

"Dad?" Fitz questioned, "You're back together…"

" _ **Cause even underneath the waves**_

 _ **I'll be holding on to you**_

 _ **And even if you slip away**_

 _ **I'll be there to fall into the dark**_

 _ **To chase your heart**_

 _ **No distance could ever tear us apart**_

 _ **There's nothing that I wouldn't do**_

 _ **I'll find my way back to you."**_

As the image of his Father disappeared, Fitz jumped of the chair, catching himself on the wall. He held his hand up and thought hard about what he was trying to do, his power finally took over and Kylo Ren when flying into the wall close by, he crashed his head and fell down semi-conscious. Leopold fell down, but was catch by his sister, she cast her lightsaber to the ground; she cupped his face, "You did it," she beamed, Fitz choked on a sob and engulfed his sister in a hug, she tucked her face into his shoulder and he kept his eye on the form of Kylo as they held one another, they swayed from side to side.

" _ **On my way now  
Don't give up on me  
And no one knows what  
What tomorrow brings  
These weary eyes will never rest  
Until they look in yours again  
I'm on my way now  
I still believe."**_

"Fitz! Rey!" Daisy's panicked voice came from the corridor, she ran in with Poe on her tail, "Oh thank God," Fitz and Rey split apart, to let Daisy join in the embrace with them, she was soon such in a Hybrid child sandwich, "I was so worried." She leant her head on Leopold's shoulder, they stayed their for a while.

"We better go!" Poe shouted, they all agreed, Rey grabbed her lightsaber and they were soon running out of the base, "You are lucky Daisy had that teleport bracelet!"

"Wait," Fitz shouted, he looked at his arm, "I don't have mine." His sister held her hand out and closed her eyes for a while, so she had the bracelet in her hand.

"Now you do," she said handing it back to him.

"How did you get the teleport to work? It only goes back and from here to Earth?" Fitz questioned.

"We'll tell you when we get out of here!" Daisy called.

"How long were we gone?" Rey asked.

"About thirty hours, just keep running."

" _ **There's nothing that I wouldn't do**_

 _ **I'll find my way back to you."**_


	14. Still Just A Child

**Still just a child**

Daisy Johnson had two things in common with her best friend: a messed up parentage and special abilities that other people would die for. She was sat on the TIE fighter, waiting for the Rebels to check if Missy had found her away out of the compound, Daisy couldn't help, but study Leopold. Luke had given the boy a lightsaber and Rey, was attempting, to teach him simple movements; Daisy remembered being trained by her Mum and she wish she had parents and siblings who had the love, that the Hybrid family had for one another.

Rey looked at his brother, like he held countless constellations in his bright green eyes; she almost watched his every move, because she knew she was going to lose him. As for Leopold, all he could see in his sister's dark brown eyes was his Mother and as much as he loved his sister, it didn't half hurt to see her in Rey. "No Leo, you have to twist your wrist, not your hand, it's the technique." Rey span her wrist and her lightsaber span in her hand, "See." Her brother mimicked her, almost too perfectly, "That was almost too quick."

"I get it of our Dad." Fitz's lightsaber hit off Rey's.

"Rey!" Leia's strict sounding voice spoke; she trailed in, "Your brother should be resting, he just been tortured." The siblings closed their lightsaber and joined together.

"Leia, they're having a good time together, I'm watching them." Luke reassured them, "They need to spend time together, they deserve to have bonding time."

"Maybe on a plant containing many Stormtroopers isn't the best place," Leia told him, "We're staying here overnight, taking in as many Stormtroopers as we can. Rey, can you please show Leopold and Miss Johnson their bunks please?"

"Yes, Leia," Rey guided her brother and Daisy down a corridor, "Leia is lovely, she took me in and she's been like my guardian, of sorts. I think she feels responsible for me because her husband, of sorts, cared for me and well...he died." She opened a door; it was a small room with one single bunk bed in, "I will be next door," she told them, she kissed her brother's cheek, "See you both in the morning."

"Night Rey," Both Daisy and Fitz sang as the girl walked out.

Rey beamed as she walked towards her bunk, she froze; she then started to follow a feeling, like she had once done when Luke's lightsaber had called to her. She found herself walking down the stairs, she pushed the heavy door open, then she heard a small calm voice call out to her, "Rey!" She flipped her head around, a swallow breath escaped her mouth and she stepped forward, almost falling over her feet; she blinked and allowed tears to trail down.

"Mum?" Rey questioned, her eyes fill of salty warm tears, she ran forward, but Clara held her hands up, "What?"

"I'm not actually here baby, I'm just a hologram," Clara told her, "My Tardis doesn't want to land on this planet at all."

 _"_ _We should have taken mine!"_ A rough Scottish voice echoed.

"Let's go and get her then!" Clara called back, she turned to her star-struck daughter, "Sorry Rey, you're Dad's angry we left our old home, alone."

"He remembers you," Rey cried.

"He's got four days, like you and Fitz, only four days left, but that's better than anything, right?" Clara wiped her tears away, "You've grown up so much!" She placed her face flat in her hands, "You'd think one million years would be enough for me to deal with you growing, but all I feel - I ruined your life."

"You didn't ruin my life Mum," Rey said teary-eyed, "These past two days have been both heartbreaking and the best days of my entire life." A sudden noise of running caught her attention, but she snapped her back to her Mum, "Where are you?"

"Still trying to land," Clara laughed sadly as her Tardis shook and she wasn't taken out of frame, she walked back, "Listen, the plan has changed, you no longer need to fight Missy, okay? I keep acting like the pair of you is immortal and even though it sounds like the harshest thing a Mother can say, I've been acting like your expendable, throwing you into war, when you're both still just children, _my children!"_ She exclaimed, she overcame a sob and looked to the ground, "You're not going to keep fighting our battles when you've got battles here and Leo's got more back home."

"Can they stay? Those four days?" Rey asked, "I need this time."

"Of course sweetheart, those four days are yours." Clara looked at her daughter, seeing the woman she was becoming, "I'm so proud of you." She told her, "And I love you."

"I love you to-" Rey stopped when she felt chills shoot up her spine, she span on the spot, "Leo," she muttered under her breath, "he's in trouble."

"Go!" Clara ordered, "We'll try and get there, go!" She watched as her daughter faded away.

"You okay?" The Doctor questioned as he turned the projection off, his wife closed her eyes as tears fell down, "I know it hurts." He walked over taking her hands; she looked up at him with the look she had given him many times.

"What happens if we can't change the future? What happens if Leo—" Clara cut herself off and buried her face into her husband's chest, he held her.

"Nothing's going to happen to our kids, not whilst I'm still breathing."

 **DUN DUN DUN**


	15. Changing Destiny

**Changing Destiny**

Rey charged down the corridor, her heavy breathes just about escaping her mouths as she desperately looked for her brother and Daisy, she began to panic as she saw more guards running around. She crashed into a wall, falling back; she got herself up and started to run again, soon enough strong arms had a tight grip on her; it was Poe, "Where is he? Where's my brother?" She asked, he took her into a hug and she buried her face into his shoulder, "Where is he?"

"Rey!" Daisy's scared voice called, "Oh, you're okay." She pat Poe's back and he transferred Rey into Daisy's open arms, "Listen, Missy took Fitz, he was protecting me; he has a hero complex, we are going to get him back, you hear me, we're going to get your brother back."

"Okay," Rey pulled back, "How?"

"We gonna need you," Daisy explained, "The connection the pair of you have through the force," she wiped the tears of Rey's eyes, "It could save him."

"I saw Mum," Rey told her, Daisy's cheeks paled and she wiped her hand through her free flowing hair, she closed her eyes to allow tears to fall.

"Was she here?" Daisy questioned.

"Hologram, there have trouble landing Mum's TARDIS." Rey explained.

"Them?" Daisy asked.

"Dad's with her," Rey started, Daisy let go of a small inhuman sob as she was overtook by emotions; the best, most heartbreaking couple were back together and everything seemed perfect, but Fitz was gone and that was tearing Daisy apart.

The horrible truth about Daisy Johnson was that Jemma Simmons, Coulson, May and Mack, they didn't understand who she was and why she was like she was, Fitz did. Ever since her first crush had been revealed to Hydra and her first real boyfriend died along for her, she had felt empty. The only person on the whole planet, who had lived a very over complicated life, with memory loss mixed within his mind, was Leopold Fitz. Someone Daisy quietly relied on, for comfort and light hearted humour – her anchor, of sorts. He made her human and he made her feel wanted. He was the only human being in her friendship group, who wasn't utterly terrified of her, as soon as he discovered she was inhuman; he made sure the DNA samples were swapped; he made sure she was safe. So the horrible truth was the Daisy believed, she'd always rely on Fitz, more than he ever would rely on him – she needed him to be okay. "They're together," Daisy wiped the tears out of her eyes, "That's never a good thing."

"You okay?" Rey asked.

"We need to get my best friend back," Daisy answered, slightly avoiding the question.

"Then let's go," Poe took both girl's hand and they ran down the corridor.

After all three of them were suited up; they went through the plan, they would be joined by Luke, Leia and over a dozen, Rey was shaking because she knew the Rebels were very weary of her – they had been since her first night on the base. There were so many rumours about her and some of them actually hurt her to hear, Poe tried his best to stand up for her, but sometimes words are hard to stop. Some people didn't understand why Leia trusted her, some thought she was in league with Kylo Ren and some just called her _'the girl who Han Solo died for.'_ On one hand, unless her Mum was calling her _'baby girl,_ ' Rey hated the term girl, she couldn't tell if it meant to be a put down and if it was, why? **_(Sorry, the feminist in me is calling out.)_**

"Rey," Luke's voice came out, "I know the Rebels are skeptical about you, give them something to talk about, I want you to set of this raid and I want you to tell them who you and Leo are."

"The Doctor and Clara's Oswald children?" She questioned, he nodded, "Okay."

Rey stepped onto the podium that Leia would usually take centre stage on, she tried to call out, but the Rebels just shouted over her, she looked at her feet and sniffled, she looked to Daisy for comfort; the woman stepped close standing next to her, "Everyone shut up!" Daisy screamed, her voice echoed out throughout the room and everyone stopped to look at her, "Learnt that one from your Mother," Daisy whispered to Rey, "Good luck."

"I know, not many of you know who I am or event trust me," Rey called, her voice still a little shook and scared, "My name's Rey and I'm just a scavenger who grew up in Jakku, alone. I'm also Jedi. I am not working for Kylo Ren and I'm not just the girl, who witnessed the death of Han Solo. Many people ask me how I felt, it felt like hell because he was the first person in the universe, to ever accept me, along with Finn, who is still in a coma and Dameron, who is standing right by me." She froze for a second, "Recently my brother, Leopold, came home and that's who we're looking for. Our parents are well known around this universe and the next, the Doctor and Clara Oswald," the whole room erupted with shouts and sighs, some completely in awe and some in denial with her facts.

Poe and Daisy helped Rey down as Leia stood back up, "Listen!" She silenced the room, "What Rey says in the truth and the child of the Hybrid, two people who saved this planet many times, we better save their son! Now please get to your sectors, you all have 5 minutes."

"Was that too much?" Rey asked.

"You did brilliantly." Daisy beamed.

* * *

Daisy and Rey stuck it each other like glue as they walked to the ship, they were sure Fitz was being held capacitive on, they were greeted by Stormtroopers and Kylo Ren, himself. Rey took hold of Daisy's hand, they both dashed through the crowds, following Luke and Leia who were a few steps ahead, they made it to the entrance, with about a dozen Rebels and Poe, the rest of the Rebels stayed to fight.

"Can you feel him?" Poe asked looking down the corridor.

"Yes," Rey tightened her grip on Daisy's hand, "I can feel him and his emotions; his anxious, but he's angry too."

"Sounds like Fitz," Daisy said, "Which way?" Rey pulled on her hand, soon they were in a small sprint, with the others close behind; Rey stopped, "Rey?"

"We need to be quicker!" She tugged on Daisy's hand with all her might, she felt a dread sensation in the pit of her stomach and it was getting worse.

 **Only a few chapters left, - I love these set of stories and I know they don't get a wide following, but even if I've only got one or two fans, I carry on writing if it excites me and this is one of my favourite arcs. Rey and Fitz are both clearly the HYBRID children, this will be the last fic I'll be doing with Fitz and Rey, (unless Fitz dies this season, if he does, we riot) but trust me I'm dropping a bombshell in the last chapter, you wait for it!**


	16. Until The Day We Die

**Until the day we die**

Leopold had no idea why Kylo Ren had just dumped him in a large room, he also knew that whatever Jedi mind trick Kylo had used, was fighting to keep Leo stationary, but the Time Lord in him was fighting it. "Rey," he muttered, he prayed that their connection would be enough to bring the pair together "follow my voice?"

 _"_ _Leo?"_ Rey's voice echoed in his head, he laughed as tears filled his eyes, _"I had him, Daisy, I could hear him."_

"I'm still here," He whispered, "You can me, we always do." One of the doors cracked open and Fitz looked up.

 _It wasn't Rey and it wasn't Daisy._

Missy stepped out the automatic doors, his fists clenched and his knuckles turned chalk-white. Both his hearts stopped beating for a second as anger ran through his veins; he went for his lightsaber, but suddenly he felt someone grab his arm and twist it backward, his weapon ricocheted off the ground and the person behind him pressed his arm into his back. Fitz breathed deeply before looking up at Missy who was now stood over him, he stared at her with narrow eyesight, "Nice to see you poppet," she placed her hand on his chin and he brushed her off, she curled his fingers together and looked down on him disappointedly, "You look just like your Father, well the grumpy old Scots man, not any of his previous faces."

"You did all of this," Fitz spat, "Made my Mum and Dad the Hybrid, made them fall in love, only to have them tear the universe apart to declare their love. What is wrong with you?"

"After they had you, I knew how many weapons I could create with their children." Missy laughed, "On one hand, I have you Leopold, a man with so much to prove, with looks that could kill and an attitude like his Mother's." She pressed her finger into his forehead, "And your sister, a powerful spirit with nothing her live for apart from a man who is no longer a legend, come on Luke Skywalker? He means nothing now and he never has."

"She doesn't live for him, she lives for Finn." Fitz told her, "And she lives because she deserves too."

"So much like your Mother, it makes me proud." Missy held her hand out and the man behind her handed her Fitz's lightsaber.

"I told you why you and Rey harness the force, it's the same reason your Dad and I do. Time Lord D.N.A, but you are both half-human which makes you a wee bit weaker." She placed the weapon on his torso, "You see, your Mum died because she became so much like your Dad, you can't regenerate Fitz, all you have is a second heart."

"What do you want?" Fitz questioned, "You can't kill me, Missy," he froze, "I have a family, I have a woman I want to marry and have kids with one day, I have a future that doesn't have anything to do with this damn life I have been forced into! And I will live it, I will get back _home_."

The doors open, Rey and Daisy charged inside, Fitz made eye contact; he smiled at them, as they were holding hands and the fact the two were close, brought warmth to both his hearts.

"Oh Fitz," Missy said casting her eyes back to the girls, "you're never going home," Missy whispered, she clicked the button on the lightsaber and the weapon ripped through Fitz's lower stomach, the first thing he heard was his sister and his best friend screaming at the top of their lungs; he breathed in deeply as Missy ripped the weapon out and tossed it aside, before Rey could do anything with the force to stop her, Missy teleported away and so did the man holding Fitz.

Leopold stayed balanced on his knees for a while, before falling back onto the ground, his head connecting with the ground.

"Fitz!" Daisy bolted over, she slid across the floor and leaned over him, her whole life slowed down as she placed her hand on his cheek, he lifted his hand up and she cupped it tightly, "Stay awake, okay?" She ordered, he shook his head and his tried to say something, but his breaths were too laboured. Rey was soon on the other side of him, brushing his hair back with her hand. "You're not going to die," Daisy carried on, her friend looked at her, "What about everyone? What about Jemma?"

"Ah she'll be angry, but she'll understand-" Fitz got out, "-it's okay..." he told both of them, "It's okay-" Tears trailed out his eyes, "I'm with my best friend and my sister, no better way..."

"Leo..." Rey got out, her brother snapped his eyes over to her and gave her a small sad smile; that's when he realised how much she looked like their Mother, dark brown hair and Bambi-like eyes, he cupped her cheek with his hand and rubbed his thumb along her rosy red cheek. It was strange that Fitz had only known her around a year, in that time she had gone from being a baby, to a toddler and then to an adult, only a few years younger than himself, but this girl had known him for years, in dreams and in stories made up in her head. Seeing her with tears trailing down her face and her innocent sounding voice saying his name over and over again, waiting for a response; he could still see the child inside her, "Leopold."

"-you look so much like Mum," he got out, Rey laughed unhappily, "she would be so proud-so would Dad-" Rey nodded her head, Daisy leaned down and placed her face into her friend's shoulder as he took one final breath and he was gone.

Rey sat back, she curled her legs to her chest and leaned her head back to look at the ceiling; she screamed and the whole room felt the force inside her, it wobbled along with her grief. Daisy completely ignored the scream as she wailed into her friend's shoulder, "Wake up," she cried, Rey stood up and bit her bottom lip, "Regenerate or something!" The saddened agent snapped her vision up to Rey, "He's died before, but your Dad used some energy to bring him back because his second heart is hidden."

"Daisy..." Rey started, "Trust me, he is gone and I can feel it, I've always been connected to him, ever since the force came to be and now for the first time ever, I can't feel him at all." Tears formed in her eyes and she brushed them away.

The doors opened and an army of rebels ran in, Luke and Poe at the front with Leia close by; Leia took in a deep breath when she saw the body of a young dead Time Lord. All the rebels bowed their heads, as Rey and Leo's parents were seen as Gods, the two children of the Hybrid were important to the planet. Rey bolted over into Poe's open arms and tucked her face into his shoulder, she rubbed her back lovingly and he hoped that Finn would be proud of how well he was taking care of her.

* * *

 **No words *CRIES***


	17. Get Home

**Get home**

Luke Skywalker slowly trailed over to Daisy, who was still crying her eyes out; studying the body of Fitz, the images of how Jemma would react playing in her mind, she wiped her eyes and cast her eyes always, "Daisy..." Luke's echoed voice called out, he steadied her and kept her upright, he looked at the dead boy and looked away, "Let's get you both home."

"Home was him, to everyone back at Shield, Fitz was home and now we have nothing." She cried, "This is war, it's our war and I will die fighting the same fight, he died for."

"Can I ask you what that is?" Luke questioned placing his hand on her shoulder, "What fight?"

"For her," Daisy said gesturing her hand up towards Rey, "The only remaining thing connected to Clara and The Doctor."

"I wouldn't say that," a ruff sounding voice echoed from behind, Daisy held her breath and turned on her foot; she stopped and placed her hand on her mouth as a sob escaped her lips, "I'm still here."

"Doctor?"

* * *

Poe was still holding tightly onto the shaken form of Rey, her face still nestled into the groove in his shoulder; he held her for a while, before the group of rebels starting making a considerable amount of noise, he looked up from her shoulder and he witnessed the God, known as the Doctor, walk through a door. It was strange, even though in books the man always looked different, everyone knew it was him – the strange glances he gave everyone and the stories his eyes held. "Rey..." Poe muttered, she didn't hear him of the noise of the talking and her own crying, "Rey!" He said louder, pushing lightly on her; he stroked the hair out of her face, "look." He guided his friend around, so that she could see.

"Dad?" Rey had seen him since she was three; as soon as her eyes laid on him, her memories rushed through her once more; she remembered how he held her when her Mother died. At that moment the Doctor had Daisy wrapped around his form, "Dad!" She charged over, Daisy backed up as Rey crashed into the chest of her Father, he was taken back a little, but soon he had a tight loving clasp on her, "You came back."

"I always do," he muttered, "Even if it took all my power to remember you."

"I missed you," she cried, he kissed her cheek and she finally stepped back, "He's dead Dad, Leo's dead."

"Not yet Lola—I mean Rey," the Doctor cupped her cheek, "I can't save him, he's taken on too much Time Lord, the human part of him will just rip apart, but you can baby girl."

"That's what Mum used to call me," Rey smiled.

"Yes I did," Clara stepped out of the shadows.

"Oh my God, you're both in the same room," Daisy cried, "Oh it's like a fairytale."

Clara walked over to her daughter, who was leaning back into her Dad's arms, Clara cupped her cheeks and Rey leaned into her hands, "Hey baby."

"Hi Mummy," Rey stepped forward and balanced herself in-between both her parents, she cried into their shoulders, Clara held both arms around hers as the Doctor cupped the back of her head, "I've missed you both." Clara and the Doctor looked at each other, teary-eyed, but they both wearing a smile full of pride and love.

"Doctor," Daisy stepped forward, "do you remember everything?"

"Yes I do Daisy, but like my son and my daughter, not forever." The Doctor left Rey in the embrace of her Mother as he stepped closer to Daisy, taking her hand and guiding her to the Rebels, "Leia," he said loudly.

"Doctor," she held her out and he shook it, he held it and leaned forward, "I am very sorry about Han."

"It's fine, he lived a good life," Leia answered.

The Doctor kept one hand firmly in Daisy's as he walked to Luke, "Luke, thank you for making sure they reunited."

"No problem Doctor, we all owe you a debt," Luke looked to his sister, who nodded, "I suppose you have a way to save Leo."

"Yes, my daughter is all we have left now, but by doing this, both of them will lose the four days they have left, they'll forget." He looked down to Daisy, "But it will save him."

"That's okay; saving him is all that matters right now." Daisy wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Leia, is Chewbacca still around?" The Doctor questioned.

"He's back at the base, he doesn't leave Finn's side most of the time," Leia explained.

"Do you want me to carry him?" Poe asked.

"And you are?" The Doctor questioned.

"Poe, Rey's friend." He answered.

"If you don't mind, we need to get back sooner further then later." The Doctor watched as Poe walked over to take hold of Fitz.

"What about Missy?" Rey asked, "She just killed him."

"Remember time travel, we didn't know she do this, but we knew something would happen, when she teleported away, she landed on Earth." Clara told Daisy and Rey.

"Why Earth?" Daisy asked.

"Well, I guess she wanted to tell everyone she'd killed Fitz." Clara answered, "But luckily my TARDIS is now keeping her locked away.

"Why did you do all this? Bring Fitz here, just end it yourself?" Daisy questioned, "It's screwed!"

"We're a screwed family and we have one of most messed up stories, but this time, the war ends early instead of when they're too many bodies to count."

* * *

Poe was ordered to place Fitz down on a bed near Finn's, he was a limp lifeless body and even though Daisy knew he was coming back, it still scared her half to death. She was still holding the Doctor's hand, Rey was still attached to her Mother and all Poe could do was leave them to stand back with both Luke and Leia.

The sound of crashing and banging scared them all to death, but it was only Chewbacca knocking some stuff down, "Chewy?" Clara's hand slipped out of Rey's as she walked over, "Hello you big old teddy bear," she smiled, he answered her back and she laughed, "I missed you too," she took him into a hug and found comfort in his embrace, "Han would be proud, you know?"

"You two seem friendly with them, how did you meet them?" Rey asked taking a seat, Daisy took a seat nearby.

"We meet them years back. They were all fresh faced back then; it was just before Luke found out his Dad happened to be one of the most evil Jedi's of all time, who in the end died a hero like some villains do these days." Clara explained, she left Chewbacca and walked over to her husband.

"Mum, Dad – how do I save Fitz?" She asked, "We haven't got to that part yet."

"Regeneration, in half-humans and half-time lord, is less powerful; mine would tear him apart because the human in him has died many times, yours will save him, but you are giving up the time lord part of you, you'll be giving up all your lives to save him." He explained, "You'll only have the life you have now."

"It's worth it right, to save him?" Rey answered, "Can I have a little time? To ask you guys things."

"As much as you like baby," Clara said, "If you tell me, who that is over there?" She asked pointing to Finn, "The way you looked at him when we came in—it's like-"

"That's Finn, he saved my life and he's now kind of paying the price," Rey answered.

"Trust me Rey, he'll make it," her Dad told her.


	18. The Other Side

**The Other Side**

Seeing the Doctor and Clara Oswald together for the last time, brought tears of happiness to Daisy's eyes. The Doctor had his arm from his wife's shoulder and she had her head nestled back into his chest; sat close by was Rey, who was just taking it all in, because it was the last time she'd ever remember them all. Rey's eyes cast back to the infirmary, where her brother's body was still lying; close by was Finn. The young girl smiled sadly, knowing that she'd always have Finn, but she wouldn't always have Fitz, soon enough she was going to give up apart of herself to bring her brother back and forgetting was worth his life.

"Our story isn't completely over," Clara had been talking to Daisy whilst curled into the Doctor's side, Rey had only just snapped back to reality, "There is still countless relatives of Rey and Leo's out there, being heroes."

"You mentioned an Uncle when talking about Fitz," Daisy told her.

"Oh, yeah, I did." Clara bit her lip, "You know about the multiverse, right?"

"What?" Daisy asked.

"Well, it's the theory that we're not just one earth, there are infinite numbers of earths, so take our planet for example, we're technically actually earth-24." Clara told her, "Earth 1 is where I'm originally from, I was born there and then when I was eleven, I was torn out of that world and brought up in earth-24."

"Who tore you out?" Daisy questioned.

"Missy," Clara replied, "It was part of her plan."

"So you had a different life..." Rey butt in.

"Yes, with my twin brother..." Clara started, "His name is _Barry Allen*_ , on earth-1 he's a meta-human, otherwise known as an inhuman, he's a called _the Flash."_

"We have a Barry Allen on our planet," Daisy began, "He was an agent for shield before he died in the battle of New York."

"He probably was, some earths have other copies of us, but my Barry is on earth 1 and he's amazing, I love him." Clara looked up at the Doctor, "You're not too sure."

"Yeah, I used to hate him." The Doctor laughed, "But he's a good hero."

"We seriously have an extended family!" Rey called over, all four of them chuckled.

"Nothing about you surprises me anymore," Daisy said tapping her fingers on her chair.

"I've met many heroes in my time," Clara started, "I love them all."

"How do all these heroes you know, not turn bad?" Rey asked, "Like Kylo Ren."

"Some have," The Doctor started scratching the back of his head, "Missy was good and she turned bad, a God named Loki had the potential for good, but ended up evil. It happens in reverse; take a man named Leonard Snart on earth 1, for example, born and raised evil, but recently died for everything he loved." He concluded.

"We should really visit Sara, she must be heartbroken," Clara muttered, so only the Doctor could hear.

"Yeah, but only when Rip Hunter isn't there, "the Doctor whispered back.

"You can't hate him that much," she mumbled.

"I don't, he just looks so much like my friend Rory, I'm sure he's his doppelganger or something." Their conversation was interrupted by Rey coughing; they both looked up at her.

"I'm ready," she told them, standing up, "let's do this."

"Okay," Clara separated from the Doctor and took hold of her daughter's wrists, holding her close and protectively. Clara's eyes glossed over with tears, "I am so proud of who you've become, you are truly amazing and I love you." She pulled her down into a hug; Rey tucked her face into her Mum's shoulder and sobbed as she stroked her hair.

"If you don't let go Mum, I'll never do this." Rey muttered they separated; Clara kissed her daughter's cheek, her hand stayed attached to hers until Rey's fingers slipped away as she took Daisy into a hug, "Take care of him for me."

"I'll try," Daisy muttered, "Good luck Rey Oswald-Smith."

"Good luck Daisy Johnson." Rey pulled away and walked to the Doctor, "Ready Dad?"

The Doctor held his hand out, his daughter clasped it and the Father was taken back to all the times, Rey had took his hand when she was little, "Come on Lola," Rey didn't correct him, it didn't seem right; at that moment she was Lola to him again. They both walked into the infirmary: Luke, Leia and Poe were stood waiting, all three of them nodded.

"How do I trigger it, Dad?" Rey asked with teary eyes.

"Regeneration can be triggered with emotion," he told her, he placed his hand on her face and she leant into it, he used his thumb to wipe her tears away. "Missy once told me that all I ever wanted was an army; I told her all I ever needed was your Mother, your brother and you – because love is not an emotion,"

"Love is a promise," Rey finished, "I might have only been two, but I remember." Her Dad reached forward and kissed her forehead.

"Think about the worst things that ever happened to you and amplify them to 110%, that's the pain you need right now." The Doctor let go of her hands, "I'll always love you, Rey."

"I love you, Dad," Rey closed her eyes and thought long about her life, knowing the life she'd have to give up for her brother.

 _She remembered meeting Finn and having him ripped away._

 _She remembered watching Han Solo die._

 _She remembered the pain she was in when she was abandoned._

 _She remembered her Mother's death, even if she had never truly witnessed it._

She remembered Fitz's death and that's when she felt it, she looked down to see her hand glowing gold; she cast her eyes to her Dad, who nodded, he backed off towards Daisy and Clara. Daisy held one of his hands and Clara clasped the other, "I can do this," Rey muttered, she looked at Luke, Leia and Poe, they all nodded comfortingly.

Rey then turned her attention to Fitz, she knelt by his side, "I hope, even after we forget each other and even with the universe between us, that we'll still hear each other when times are tough. Our parents are the Hybrid, something that is feared in millions of galaxies; we're the result of that love, that bond and that curse, you and I forever. Here's the truth Leo, this either works or it doesn't, it's up to you now, if you love your friends as much as people are telling me, then you need to stay alive.; Daisy and everyone back where you're from needs you." She placed her hand on his wrist and the golden light surrounded both of them, "I love you."

Fitz breathed in deeply and his eyes snapped open, he looked at his sister, "What are doing?"

"Saving your life," she told him, she placed her other hand in his hair, "Goodbye Fitzy."

"...I love you" he muttered, both of them lost consciousness at the same time; the Doctor and Poe caught Rey right on time.

"It's all over," Daisy turned to Clara, "I'm gonna miss you."

"Me too."

* * *

 **BOMB SHELL! (BARRY ALLEN, i've mentioned this on tumblr, way back in July.) ONE MORE CHAPTER!**


	19. Back Home Again

**Back Home Again**

Daisy Johnson was sat down on the floor of the Doctor's TARDIS, Fitz was laid down next to her with his head laid on her jacket; the boy was sleeping peacefully. She heard the doors come to a close, she looked up to see the Doctor and Clara walking down, tears trailing down their faces; they had just seen their daughter for the last time ever, it was heartbreaking. "I'll come back for my TARDIS, Missy's still locked up inside."

"Yeah, after we've dropped these two off, we can do that and then maybe-I'll take you back-" The Doctor stopped

"To Gallifrey, yeah, it's time." Clara looked down on Daisy, "You okay, Daisy?"

"Trying my best," she breathed out slowly, Clara gestured her head and the Doctor pull the switch, the TARDIS flew off.

"I need to get changed," Clara sighed, "Does the TARDIS still create any outfit ever if I ask?"

"Oh, she always will." The Doctor smiled sadly, Clara skipped down past Daisy and into the lower part of the TARDIS, "He'll be okay Daisy, just more human than Time Lord."

"This is the last time, right?" Daisy asked.

"Yes, but not for you, your team has a long way to go." The Doctor beamed.

"Can we just drop Fitz off?" Daisy questioned, "I need to go my own way."

"I think we can do that," the Doctor told her, "go down to where Clara's gone and pack some stuff, they're suitcases down there too." Daisy rose from the spot and trailed down towards her suffocate Mother.

The TARDIS phone rang, the Doctor picked it up, "Hey Bill, yeah I'm nearly done, yeah of course we can, I'm looking forward to it," he looked up to see Clara walking up, her hair was down and she was wearing the grey jumper, black trousers and boots she wore the day she died, the TARDIS had created them exactly right. "I'll come and get you, see you in a bit, Bill." The Doctor placed the phone down, "you look...beautiful," he said with teary eyes, he moved closer and cupped her cheeks, taking her into one last kiss, one last time together.

Daisy walked up with two suitcases full of clothing and other devices the TARDIS gave to her, she smiled at the sight and turned to the doors as the ship came to a stop, "We're here." Daisy sighed.

"Yeah," Clara sighed, "I wrote a note to explain everything, are you sure you don't want to stay with them?"

"It's time to move on from this," Daisy started, "To get over Lincoln." Clara passed the note around, so the Doctor and Daisy could sign it.

The Doctor reached down and picked up Fitz, he gently laid his boy outside the TARDIS, making sure Daisy's jacket stayed under his head and his blanket stayed firmly wrapped around him, Clara placed the note down before walking back into the ship, her and the Doctor offered by the door looking down on their creation. "So beautiful, right?" Clara asked, the Doctor nodded, Daisy leaned on the console and watched them as they took each other's hand.

"I won't remember you in four days," the Doctor told her.

"Four days is forever." Clara smiled, "For us anyways."

* * *

Jemma and Mack were moving new experiment into Fitz's new workspace, "Where is Fitz?" Mack questioned.

"He went to talk to Daisy, make her stay, I think..." Jemma stopped rubbing her hand through her hair, "It won't work."

"Nothing does with that one," Mack's laugh was slightly brittle, but he kept it going for his friend, "If anyone can, it's the son of a Time Lord."

"Yeah," Jemma placed the new experiment on the worktop, knowing fully-well that Fitz would sort it out later.

Soon enough, Jemma and Mack froze where they stood, when they heard the all too familiar noise of the TARDIS engine, "Can you-" Jemma and Mack were soon running towards the source.

They finally stumbled into a cupboard where they were met by the TARDIS, the Doctor and Clara hovering in the door, Daisy stood close behind, the inhuman sat up, thinking about running to them, but instead she just stayed put. "Oh my..." Jemma studied the scene in front of her, she looked at Fitz, knowing his parents wouldn't hurt him, she knew he was okay, "Clara? Doctor?"

Both of them smiled, before, in unison, they clicked their fingers and the doors closed.

"No!" Jemma ran forward placing her hands on the door, "We need you," she felt Mack's hands under her arms as he pulled her away, the TARDIS left with Daisy still inside. Jemma and Mack knelt down by Fitz, "There's a note." She said sitting down on her feet.

"What does it say?" Mack asked.

Jemma read the contents, to know that Daisy and Fitz had embarked on their own adventure worried both agents to death – knowing Fitz died, hurt them even more and that both siblings forgot everything once more ripped them apart. "—you lot need to know that we'll love you, always...goodbye." Jemma's voice cracked, "It's from all three of them."

"Anything else?" Mack asked, trying his best not to cry.

"No," Jemma closed her eyes, "Clara's going back, I guess their story is over."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this, I love writing this series,** ** _it's truly heartbreaking!_**

 **Reawakened, my Flash/Doctor Who crossover will be out soonish... it is basically a prequel to this series, including pre-married whouffaldi, Westallen and Captain Canary – my three favs :)**


End file.
